


Control/Release

by faeryn



Series: bottom!Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Crying During Sex, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Feelings, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub!Dean, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, blindfolding, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs control, needs to feel like his life isn't spiralling into a nosedive at every turn. Dean needs freedom, needs release from the pressures of the decisions weighing on his soul. They need each other, and are only too happy to provide what the other so desperately desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control/Release

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like we’re getting the pineapple shaped dildo out again folks, so strap in! 
> 
> Those of you who read my Crowley/Sam fic will know how much I loathe and detest ship/kink hate, and recently the ship people have been shitting on has been Wincest, so naturally I was compelled to write a Wincest fic! >:[
> 
> Forgive me if any of the d/s stuff is grossly inaccurate, suspend your disbelief and just enjoy two hot guys fucking each other's brains out, ne? ;p
> 
> Anyway, if you like kinky Winchester sex then read on! 
> 
> P.s. I really hope you like needy, emotional Dean and strong, loving Sam, because that's totally what this is.

If there was one thing Sam Winchester’s life lacked more than anything else, it was control. The first time he lost his control was at only six months old when the yellow eyed demon, Azazel, fed him demon blood and murdered his mother. His control was gradually and systematically removed from him ever since. His father took it from him, always trying to mold him into the good little solider, like he had molded Dean. His brother took it from him, pulling him out of college and back into the hunter life after he thought he’d escaped. Yellow eyes took it again when he murdered Jess, and a third time when he murdered John Winchester. Sure, Sam hadn’t seen eye to eye with his dad for years, but he was still his father, still loved him. The demon, Meg, took his control when she took his body, possessing him and locking herself inside him, forcing him to watch as she used his meat suit to commit terrible acts. 

Yes, if there was one thing Sam Winchester craved, one thing that he cried out for with every fibre of his being, one thing he lusted for even more than he ever had demon blood, it was control. 

Dean watched as Sam bound his wrists to the iron headboard and his ankles to a spreader bar, carefully checking for weaknesses in the knots before moving on to the next joint and finally pulling the spreader bar over a hook at the bottom of the bed. His eyes tracked his brother’s movements keenly, but otherwise he was completely still. Sam needed this, needed this control, needed Dean’s submission, and Dean was only too happy to give it to him. 

He knew well how much his brother had struggled, how he’d fought against the tide of their life and tried time and again to prove he was more than just a hunter, more than a thug with a gun full of rock salt and a demon killing knife. He also knew how hard it was for Sam to let himself be guided, let himself give up this control in his day to day life, letting himself be led down the right path. He was consumed by guilt for some of the things he had done, revulsion at others, and weary of the weight the world placed on his broad shoulders. The least Dean could do was give him this. He loved Sam fiercely and would give his life for him in an instant, but he knew that wasn’t what Sam needed, that what Sam needed was Dean. 

“I’m going to put the blindfold on now Dean,” Sam’s soft, low voice said, and Dean looked at him with eyes full of trust and love before nodding. “You can speak, I need you to give me permission, Dean,” Sam said quietly. This was another thing about Sammy - he was so hyper aware of taking away Dean’s control, his own autonomy, that he made certain to get Dean to verbalize his permission before he would accept it. Dean had to say yes, had to say the words. 

“Yes Sam, put the blindfold on,” Dean answered quickly, his voice strong and unwavering. He wanted this, needed this, just as much as Sam. 

Dean’s problem had always been the opposite of Sam’s. Too much responsibility was thrust onto him far too early; from when he was four years old and his father thrust his baby brother into his arms and told him to get him out of the house, taking care of Sammy was always his job. And the responsibilities kept on piling up and up until he felt like a circus clown trying to balance too many spinning plates and they were all spinning out of control and there was just no way he was going to get to them all in time… Giving up the control, even for a short time, was his way of coping with his day to day life and the decisions that were placed on his shoulders to make. 

Sam’s strong hands gently tied the soft silk scarf over Dean’s eyes, tightly enough that it wouldn’t become dislodged easily but loose enough that it wouldn’t be constricting and cause Dean any undue discomfort. Dean let out a soft sigh as soon as his eyes were covered and his body relaxed a little more, dropping him into the space in his head where he let go of all his worries, all his responsibilities, and let Sammy take control completely. 

Soft, strong hands caressed his body from his face, down his throat and across his shoulders and down his arms before running all over his chest, stomach and legs. He was hard and leaking before Sam even got close to his groin, aching with need and anticipation. The younger Winchester smiled at his brother’s blindfolded face and leaned down to ghost a breath over Dean’s cock, making it twitch once before he moved away again.

“If you’re good for me,” he said, “maybe I’ll let you come. If you’re good.” 

Dean only whimpered, permission to speak not granted, and Sam smiled again before covering his brother’s mouth with his own, sliding his tongue inside in a sensual kiss that made Dean’s heart pound and his head spin. 

“Such a good boy,” Sam crooned, running his hands over Dean’s body again, admiring the way the smaller man leaned into touches he liked, and wiggled away from places where teasing fingertips touched ticklish spots. Dean whimpered again but obediently remained as still as he could, though Sam could see his muscles were whipcord tight as he strained against his bonds. Palming himself with one hand, just enough to take the edge off his desperate desire, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the inside of Dean’s thigh, just above his knee, and Dean let out a quiet moan. Sam loved the sounds Dean made when he was turned on and always resolved to dragging as many of them out of Dean as possible. 

Moving upwards, Sam flattened his tongue against Dean’s heated skin and slid up his leg until his nose and then his tongue reached the crease at the top of his inner thigh. Dean moaned again then whimpered plaintively as Sam drew away, though this quickly turned back into a grateful moan as Sam pressed his tongue to the other leg and traced the same path again until he was nosing gently at Dean’s dick and lapping gently at his balls. 

“Does it feel good, Dean?” Sam asked quietly, not moving from his place between Dean’s legs. He heard Dean shift as he nodded and tutted, pulling away from Dean’s body. “You can speak, Dean, I love to hear you, you know that.” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean gasped immediately, his voice breaking just on that one, sweet word. “It feels so good Sammy, please don’t stop,” he begged. 

Sam smiled and quickly slid up Dean’s body to catch his mouth in another heated kiss. Dean Winchester never begged, _never_. He was a man who would stare Death himself in the face and say “bring it.” But when he was like this, submitting everything to Sam, he meant _everything_. And there was nothing more satisfying than hearing Dean Winchester begging, and Sam could never resist him when he was like this. 

“God, Dean, so good for me, so good,” Sam mumbled between kisses, licking into Dean’s mouth and running his fingers through his sweat slick hair as he pressed their bodies together. Dean could only squirm in delight at the praise and the feel of Sam’s hard length sliding into place beside his own. Sam knew if his hands were free he would have them tangled in his long hair that he loved so much to mock, holding their mouths together until they both became light headed from lack of oxygen, and that was as much the reason for the ropes as anything else; if Dean had his hands free they would just end up frotting on the bed until they both came, and where was the fun in that? Reluctantly, he pulled away, though he rocked his hips a little to give Dean some friction to show he still cared. Dean pouted prettily, his lips plump and kiss-reddened, and his green eyes sparkled with lust. 

“Sammy,” he whined and Sam chuckled, leaning down to give him the lightest of kisses, barely brushing their lips together before he was moving down the bed once more to settle between Dean’s legs again. He blew gently on Dean’s cock a second time and Dean keened desperately but remained still. 

As a reward, Sam licked a stripe up the underside of his length before swirling his tongue around the head the way he knew Dean loved it. True to form, Dean gasped and moaned as Sam swallowed him down. Sam loved knowing he could bring his brother so much pleasure; for someone who had taken care of him his entire life and had so little happiness as a result. Dean let himself be heard and didn’t bite back or push down any feelings or noises that bubbled up inside him - this was the one time he released complete control of _everything_ , and that included all the barriers he’d put up inside himself. They worked so well together, each bringing the other what they needed most without even thinking about it. There was never any question, really, about whether or not it would be okay - why would it not be? Why should they not have this with the one person they both loved and trusted above all others? Sure, they’d implemented safe words right at the start, they weren’t _stupid_ , but they each seemed to instinctively know the other’s limits and stuck to them, pushing boundaries but never far enough to break. 

Sam bobbed his head up and down in Dean’s lap, hollowing his cheeks as he drew up and sucked then swirling his tongue around the head and pushing down again until Dean hit the back of his throat. Dean cried out at the sensations that shot through his body like miniature lightning bolts, pleasure like a thunderstorm brewing inside him. When he sensed Dean was getting close, Sam pulled off with a pop and let the built up saliva trickle down Dean’s length. He leaned back and pulled the spreader bar off its hook and Dean made a delighted noise; he knew what was coming and he was ecstatic. 

Lifting the spreader bar, Sam pushed Dean’s knees up until he was almost folded in half and let the saliva trickle down between Dean’s ass cheeks, suckling at his balls to help the way before pointing his tongue and beginning to lap gently at Dean’s hole. Dean practically screamed and he jerked violently, the sudden pleasure threatening to tip him over the edge. Sam knew he was holding on tightly to his release, and that wasn’t his job right now. He shouldn’t have to control himself, right now _Sam_ was the one in control. He pulled back immediately and his hand darted to something on the bedspread. Dean sighed with relief as Sam slipped the cock ring down over his aching erection, holding his orgasm at bay. 

“You can tell me if you need it, Dean, you don’t have to wait until you’re on the edge,” he crooned, taking yet another detour to kiss Dean’s lips. Dean’s eyes were leaking tears but Sam was unconcerned, he knew Dean was just overwhelmed with emotion and that he would say if he wasn’t okay. It had happened before, when Dean became too emotional to continue, and he had asked Sam to stop. He hadn’t needed his safe word, he had simply asked, and Sam had released his bonds and held him as he cried, pressing kisses to his forehead and into his hair and letting his strong older brother release the emotions that he kept locked up tight inside him. Right now Dean was just so _happy_ and he couldn’t hold it back, so Sam kissed the tears away, licking the salt from his lips before sharing it with Dean as he passionately licked into his mouth, pulling off the blindfold and caressing Dean’s cheeks with his thumbs, pouring all the love he felt into the space between them before he pulled away again. 

He returned to his place with Dean’s legs hooked over his shoulders and began to lick at his hole in earnest, no longer needing to worry too much about Dean’s self control with the cock ring in place. He lapped and sucked like he was dying of thirst and Dean’s asshole contained ambrosia, drawing the most exotic sounds of pleasure and need from Dean’s throat. Darting his tongue into Dean’s tight hole brought another scream-like noise from his older brother, but this one was less agonized and more delighted and he took that as a request to continue, fucking Dean with his tongue as he brought one hand down between his own legs to squeeze his cock tightly. The noises Dean made were just too damn _hot_ and he knew he couldn’t possibly last long if they kept this up for much longer. 

Reluctantly, he drew away from eating Dean out and reached for the lube, liberally coating two of his long, thick fingers before wiggling one inside his brother’s body. Dean wriggled and a smile broke his face as he tried to shove himself back down on the digit intruding upon his body. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Dean,” Sam chastised, pulling the finger back out again, “stay still if you want me to fuck you tonight,” he instructed, his tone playful but with an underlying air of command he knew Dean would never be able to resist. Dean immediately stilled and Sam smiled, kissing his knee before pushing his finger in again. 

Sam worked the finger in and out until Dean was panting and then pressed another inside. Dean grunted at the intrusion but quickly adjusted to the new sensation, his breathing rapidly returning to its former, desperate pace. It didn’t take Sam long to prepare Dean for sex anymore; they’d done it so many times that he was half expecting to just be able to slide right on in one of these days, and his technique now was far better than it had been in those first, hesitant few tries when they both needed half a bottle of whiskey and a bad day behind them before Dean would climb into his big little brother’s lap and grind against him, begging to be filled. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he would whimper in the most desperate, needy tone, and Sam would, but neither of them would talk about it afterwards and they would have a hard time looking each other in the eye the following morning. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Dean begged again, his voice as desperate and needy as it had ever been, but with clarity in his eyes as he looked down at Sam, who had long since worked in a third finger and was working them in and out of Dean with enthusiasm, drinking in every gasp and moan his brother graced him with. And Sam, never one to deny his brother anything, fumbled with the lube again, squeezing a generous amount out into his hand and slicking himself up with it. 

Dean keened as he felt the first breach of Sam’s cock through the lube-slick ring of muscle and his body quivered with tension as he resisted the urge to fuck back onto Sam. For his part, Sam pushing in slowly but smoothly, not stopping to wait until he was fully sheathed to allow Dean time to adjust to the new yet familiar intrusion. Dean groaned loudly at the fullness of it and when Sam started moving he cried out loudly, more tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as his love overflowed and he felt the sheer joy at connecting with Sam on this base, human level. 

Sam knew he wasn’t going to last long, he never did when he tied Dean up and teased him like this, it did too much to him knowing how much Dean loved it, loved giving him this, loved relinquishing his control, loved _him_. His hips snapped quickly and sharply, skin slapping against skin as he began to thrust more rapidly, giving in to his desire to fuck Dean into the mattress and make him come even despite the cock ring. Dean howled with the pleasure of it, feeling it blaze inside him to supernova proportions before it exploded within him and he came so hard he covered his chest and even managed to get a little on his chin. Sam gasped and moaned, tossing aside the cock ring he’d pulled off when he felt it was going to be too much for Dean to bear before bearing down on him once more, folding himself almost in half to lap at the mess of come on Dean’s body and continuing to fuck into him. 

He grabbed the quick-release knots on the ropes and Dean’s hands were suddenly free and winding their way around Sam’s shoulders. Sam pulled him up into his lap and thrust up into him, their tongues tangling together once more as Dean attacked his mouth with his own. He rocked and ground down on Sam’s cock as he pushed up into him and Sam quickly found his own way to the edge before tumbling over it with a strangled cry, biting down on Dean’s shoulder to muffle the noise. Dean hummed appreciatively as he felt his brother spill inside him, the pleasure/pain ache of the bite mingling with the warm, airy feelings of post-orgasmic bliss. 

As tempting as it was to collapse on top of Dean and fall asleep, Sam had a routine and he followed it without fail. First he pulled out of Dean and released his ankles, putting the bar and the ropes safely aside until they were needed again. Then, while Dean floated in a semi-catatonic state of happiness, he gathered a warm, damp cloth and wiped Dean’s body clean, even collecting as much as he could from between Dean’s legs before going and rinsing out the cloth and returning it to its rightful place. 

Finally, he tucked Dean into bed and climbed in beside him, gathering the smaller man in his arms and pressing light kisses all across his face.

“You were so good, Dean,” he murmured, “so perfect for me, you did so well. Thank you, I love you, thank you,” he couldn’t stop the words from flowing, he had to let Dean know how grateful he was, how much he loved him, how amazing and how perfect he was. 

“Thank you Sammy,” Dean mumbled back, burrowing into Sam’s chest and dropping his own soft kisses to the skin, occasionally giving a light nip or flicking his tongue playfully over a nipple, despite knowing both of them were far too exhausted to do anything but sleep right now. “I love you too, y’know,” he said, loudly enough to be heard, still far enough into the release state that he didn’t feel shy saying the words. 

“I know, Dean,” Sam answered, smothering the rest of what he was going to say with a yawn and resting his chin on Dean’s head. 

Within minutes, both of them were fast asleep, safe and warm in the arms of the one person they loved and trusted above all others. 

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have become hopelessly enamoured with alliteration in this fic, but that's okay. It's, uh, deliberately poetic ;)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr if you like! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Please note my primary ship is Destiel so if you hate that, probably not the best place to hang out. Though you can totally shoot me Wincest prompts from time to time and if any inspire me I'll write 'em.) 
> 
> (P.s. can you tell I added the tags as I was going along writing it? Some of them I threw up there because I knew what was coming [haha] and some of them I added after I'd written the part and decided I should probably tag for that, hehe)


End file.
